Un amor para recordar
by Eff di Jay
Summary: Ginny sufre una tragedia. Harry hace todo para recuperarla.
1. Capítulo 1: Una tragedia

**Capítulo 1**

La primavera estaba cerca, y con ella, todo parecía renacer y volver a la vida, incluyendo a las personas. Sin embargo, una de ellas parecía marchitarse con el tiempo, y al faltarle esa vitalidad que en la primavera es notable. Harry Potter parecía demacrado y agotado últimamente.

Y no era para reprochárselo. Hacía unos meses que la batalla final entre él y Lord Voldemort había tenido lugar, dando como resultado la desaparición total de éste último. Harry había podido terminar por fin con tantos años de terror y angustia en la comunidad mágica. Pero para él, esto significó comenzar una etapa más de angustia y desesperación, probablemente mucho más dolorosa que la anterior. Y es que Lord Voldemort, al saber que estaba perdido y que nada podría hacer contra Harry, utilizó su último recurso.

Ginny Weasley, la valiente joven, la risueña y adorable novia de Harry, había sido alcanzada por un maleficio de Lord Voldemort con resultados devastadores.

Internada en el hospital san Mungo, los expertos magos no pudieron hacer nada. Harry recordaba aún las dolorosas palabras:

- "Señor Potter. Lamentamos…lamentamos tener que comunicarle esto…", Harry sintió escalofríos, temiendo lo peor.

- "Ginny Weasley ha perdido la memoria. No ha habido forma de que se pueda recuperar", Harry sintió que la garganta se le cerraba.

- "Es probable que en un futuro pueda recordar vagamente algo, pero…", Harry sintió que el mundo se le venía encima. ¿Es probable? ¿Recordad vagamente? ¿Qué significaba esto?

- "…pero no le garantizo que lo vaya a reconocer a usted, o a cualquier persona. Ginny Weasley ha perdido la memoria para siempre, Señor Potter…", a Harry se le nubló la vista. No podía asimilar tal cosa. No en su Ginny. Simplemente no era posible. No era posible tanto dolor. Primero sus mejores amigos. Ron y Hermione habían muerto en batalla. Se habían batido heroicamente y se habían llevado con ellos a más de 20 mortífagos.

Luego estaba la familia Weasley. Como miembros de la Orden del Fénix, habían sido de los primeros en ir a luchar contra las fuerzas de Lord Voldemort, y de los primeros en morir. Harry recordó la impotencia que sintió cuando se lo comunicaron. Pensó que no sería posible vivir sin su familia… su verdadera familia…

Pero estaba Ginny aún… y ahora…ahora… como podría vivir sabiendo que ella no regresaría nunca? Que nunca lo recordaría? Que haría sin ella? 

Ahora Harry se encontraba en una habitación en San Mungo. Habían pasado cuatro meses desde que le habían dicho todo esto.

Esa mañana Harry se despertó temprano, como venía haciéndolo desde hacía meses. Por un momento le pareció haber despertado de una pesadilla, pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que la pesadilla era realidad. Ginny Weasley seguía internada en una habitación cercana a la suya, sin recordar nada.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo en dirección hacia el cuarto de Ginny. Se encontró con 2 brujas que atendían a los pacientes. Le dieron los buenos días. Ya era de rutina.

Como todas las mañanas, abrió la puerta de la habitación de Ginny, esperando que al hacerlo, Ginny lo reconociera y se lanzara a sus brazos.

Empujó lentamente la puerta sin hacer el mínimo ruido. Entró. Ella estaba dormida. Se veía tan hermosa… como siempre…

Se sentó como lo había estado haciendo los últimos meses y esperó. Esperó a que ella se despertara, lo viera, y con una sonrisa lo llamara por su nombre.

Pero no sucedió. Ella se despertó al poco tiempo. Miró a su alrededor extrañada. Luego se fijó en él. Pareció sorprenderse. Un rayo de esperanza se asomó en Harry… ¿Podría ser hoy ese día especial con el que había soñado? ¿Sería hoy cuando Ginny recordara por lo ménos su nombre?

- "Quien es usted?", preguntó Ginny. Harry sintió que el mundo se le venía. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a esa pregunta cada vez que se despertaba, no pudo evitar sentir un miedo y un dolor inimaginables. Todas las mañanas pasaba lo mismo. El se esperanzaba al ver que ella se sorprendía al verlo, pero la pregunta de ella daba fin a todas sus esperanzas.

- "Soy… soy tu nuevo médico… yo voy a cuidar de ti hoy", contestó Harry con una tristeza inmensa. Ella no pareció darse cuenta.

- "Donde estoy? A que se refiere con que es mi médico? Que me pasó?...no… no puedo recordar…", dijo Ginny terminando lentamente mientras su vista se fijaba en el vacío. Ahora no recordaría nada de lo poco que había pasado en la mañana. Era como si su memoria no pudiera almacenar muchos recuerdos. Solo vivía en el presente. Un recuerdo sustituía a otro y así sucesivamente, era como si no tuviera pasado.

Harry sintió que los ojos se le humedecían. Salió de la habitación en busca de la bandeja de desayuno de Ginny. La bruja que atendía ya la tenía lista. Harry la tomo y se dirigió de regreso con Ginny.

- "Señor Potter, no olvide llevar su desayuno también!", gritó la bruja recordándole lo que cada mañana olvidaba a pesar de vivirlo cada día.

- "Debería pensar más en usted, señor…", dijo la bruja. Harry sonrió tristemente. Recogió su bandeja y camino hacia la habitación de Ginny. La bruja no pude evitar sentir lástima por Harry y por Ginny. La quería tanto. La quería al grado de que se le olvidaba comer, no vivía más que para ella. Y ella no lo recordaba. Los ojos se le humedecieron. Entonces se reprochó por no estar haciendo su trabajo. Pero no podía evitarlo… ya era de rutina…


	2. Capítulo 2: Sufriendo por Ginny

**Capítulo 2**

Harry volvió a entrar al cuarto. Probablemente hoy lo recordara. Hoy si tendría que recuperarla. Rescataría a Ginny de esas tinieblas que la envolvían y que no la dejaban vivir.

- "¿Quién es usted?", escuchó la voz de Gin. Harry sintió un dolor en el pecho.

- "Soy tu nuevo asistente. Estaré hoy contigo para ayudarte…", respondió Harry con la misma respuesta que le daba todos los días.

Ginny se volvió a perder. Harry se sentó en la cama para darle de comer. No tardó mucho. Ginny estaba hambrienta como siempre. Tomó la bandeja para devolverla, y entonces, y solo hasta entonces, se dio cuenta de su propio desayuno. Tomo un pan rápidamente y lo engulló. No podía darse el lujo de perder más tiempo. Entonces advirtió una pequeña cajita musical un poco desgastada que estaba en la mesita de noche. Sus ojos fueron automáticamente hacia el cuello de Ginny. La llave que abría la caja colgaba de una cadena de su cuello. No pudo mirar más esto. Salió de la habitación rápidamente

Al entregar las bandejas. La bruja notó que Harry solo había tomado un pan. El único que tomaba todas las mañanas. Después esperó hasta escuchar la llamada de Harry para ayudar a Ginny.

Al volver al cuarto, Harry notó que Ginny estaba sentada en la cama. Se asomó por la puerta y llamó a la bruja para que ayudara a Ginny a vestirse. La bruja acudió al instante, como cada mañana, y el salió del cuarto.

- "Vamos preciosa, rápido porque hoy tendrás una visita importante", dijo sonriendo la bruja. Harry las esperaba afuera. Ginny le sonrió. Conforme avanzaba el día, parecía que Ginny recordaba cada vez un poco más.

- "Quien viene a verme?", preguntó Ginny. Ahora era más capaz de recordar mas cosas, pero no las suficientes. La bruja sabía que en esos momentos, Ginny no recordaba al supuesto médico ni al supuesto asistente.

- "Hoy viene alguien muy especial para ti", contestó la bruja como cada mañana.

- "A que hora vendrá?", preguntó Ginny. Ahora era capaz de llevar una conversación normal. Parecía que la luz del sol despejaba un poco su memoria. Pero como siempre, no lo suficiente…

- "Entrará al cuarto tan pronto como estés lista.", respondió la bruja con tristeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo podría seguir soportando esta tristeza? En verdad no podía creer que dos jóvenes estuvieran viviendo esa situación de tanto dolor.

La bruja salió de la habitación, señal de que Harry podía entrar. Ginny lucía muy hermosa. Eso era lo único fuera de rutina. Cada día, a Harry le parecía que estaba aún más hermosa que el día anterior. Dio un suspiro. Ginny volteó hacia él.

- "Hola, eres tu la persona especial?", preguntó Ginny un poco sorprendida.

- "Podría decirse que si, ¿esperabas a alguien mas?", preguntó Harry sonriendo con tristeza.

- "En realidad no, es simplemente que no sabía quien iba a entrar. Acaso te conozco?", preguntó Ginny. A Harry le dolió tanto, a pesar de que ya esperaba esa respuesta.

- "No, supongo que no me conoces…", respondió lentamente Harry. Sabía que de ahí en adelante, Ginny no olvidaría nada de lo que pasara en el día, pero al llegar la noche…al llegar la noche ella se dormiría para despertar al día siguiente y no recordar nada. Entonces todo comenzaría de nuevo. Pero podía ser que hoy no pasara eso. Podía ser que hoy por fin ella guardara esos recuerdos y los sacara al día siguiente. Debía aferrarse a esa esperanza.

- "Hoy te contaré una historia. Una vieja historia.", dijo Harry preparándose para contarle la historia que se sabía de memoria de tanto contarla.

- "Una historia, sobre que se trata?", preguntó Ginny mostrando entusiasmo.

- "Es una historia larga, sobre amor, esperanza, dolor, amistad…", dijo Harry recordando a

Ron y Hermione. Su voz se quebró. Tomó un sorbo de agua para disimular. Ginny lo miraba fijamente.

- "Esta historia comienza en una historia fantástica. Una historia sobre magia, que comienza en un castillo llamado Hogwarts…sobre un personaje llamado Ginny y sobre sus amigos Hermione, Ron y Harry", comenzó Harry dolorosamente.

Por mas de una hora le contó sobre su segundo año en Hogwarts, y por consiguiente, sobre el primer año de Ginny en Hogwarts. Le contó sobre la cámara secreta, cómo Ginny había sido hechizada por un personaje muy malo llamado Lord Voldemort, como sus amigos habían luchado por ella, y cómo Harry la había rescatado... en fin, le contó absolutamente todo. Ginny seguía la historia con mucho interés.

- "Esa Ginny debió ser una tonta para dejar que ese Lord Voldemort la engañara. En cambio, para Harry ella debió resultar muy importante para arriesgase a sí mismo.", dijo Ginny cuando Harry hizo una pausa. Harry ya sabía que Ginny hablaría en ese momento, pero era reconfortante escucharla, ya que generalmente no decía lo mismo todos los días. A veces decía Lord Voldemort era un ser deplorable por engañar a esa pobre niña, o que Ginny era una tonta… pero nunca lo había mencionado a él… hasta ahora. Claro que ella no sabía de quienes estaba hablando Harry. En realidad no sabía como se llamaba. Harry sintió un escalofrío. Sería posible? Acaso hoy sería posible que ella lo recordara? Miro a Ginny. Sabía que ya no hablaría más, por lo que siguió con la historia.

Durante horas le habló durante los siguientes años en Hogwarts, sobre como Harry se iba con los Weasley a pasar el verano, sobre como se hicieron muy amigos… pero nunca le mencionó sobre lo que el personaje de Ginny sentía por Harry. Era algo que no podía contar… era como quebrantar la privacidad de Ginny… y él la quería tanto… no podía hablar de eso…


	3. Capítulo 3: Recordando una vida

**Capítulo 3**

Y llegó así al baile que se había organizado cuando el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Cómo Harry había herido a Ginny al no haberla invitado, sobre cómo a Harry le gustaba una muchacha llamada Cho, en fin, sobre todo.

Le dolía hablarle a Ginny sobre Cho y la relación que había tenido, pero sabía que no podía omitir esos detalles. No si eran relevantes para que Ginny recordara.

Hizo otra pausa. Esperó el comentario de Ginny.

- "Hay algo que no me haz contado…", dijo Ginny de repente.

El corazón de Harry omitió un latido… probablemente dos. Ginny nunca había dicho eso…

- "Me doy cuenta de que el personaje de Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry, porque es obvio", dijo Ginny mirándolo fijamente. Harry estaba paralizado. Podía ser que hoy finalmente…

- "Pero casi estoy segura de que no fue ahí donde se enamoró de Harry. Estoy casi segura de que Ginny amaba a Harry aún antes de entrar a Hogwarts…", dijo Ginny casi con tristeza.

Harry no podía creerlo. El no había dado muestras o detalles de esto. A él no le constaba que Ginny hubiera estado enamorado de él desde su primer año.

- "Como sabes eso G…", preguntó callando rápidamente. No podía llamarla así ahorita…no podía decirle que ella era Ginny y que el era Harry. No ahora… no todavía…

- "No lo sé, simplemente lo presiento…", dijo Ginny. Harry se hundió un poco. No podía formarse muchas esperanzas. Probablemente Ginny estuviera recordando algo por fin… no podía darse por vencido. Tenía que seguir con la historia.

Y así Harry llegó a la parte donde el personaje de Ginny entraba al equipo de Quiddich, como se volvía una chica muy bella y carismática, como era tan popular entre los chicos…Al llegar a esta parte Harry sintió celos, pero no podía dejar de contar…sobre como Ginny andaba con un chico llamado Dean Thomas. También describió como Hermione le había aconsejado a Ginny de no aferrarse a Harry, porque podía ser que él nunca le hiciera caso, sobre como Herm le había aconsejado que hiciera su propia vida, que no dependiera de él… que intentara olvidarlo… Harry tuvo que hacer una pausa más. Todo esto era muy doloroso para él.

- "Ginny lo hubiera esperado toda la vida, no es así? Aunque Harry no le hubiera hecho caso…", dijo Ginny sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

Se quedó perplejo. Por lo general, Ginny no hacia comentarios en esta parte.

- "Como sabes eso? Yo no te he contado nada parecido!", preguntó Harry. Internamente esperaba que Ginny de pronto lo viera con nuevos ojos, que lo reconociera de inmediatamente, que lo llamara por su nombre… que recordara su vida juntos…

- "Bueno, creo que he dejado volar un poco la imaginación…", dijo Ginny sonriendo soñadoramente. Harry debió suponerlo. Era una coincidencia. Su corazón volvió a latir de forma normal.

Entonces relató sobre cómo el personaje de Harry andaba loco por Ginny, sobre como sopesó la situación: si prefería a su mejor amigo o a la mujer que amaba. También describió con una sonrisa sobre la relación de Ron con Lavender, los celos de Hermione, sobre la poción que había cambiado la mente de Ron hacia Romilda Wane un día… Harry recordó el viejo refrán: recordar es vivir de nuevo… Sentía que estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts, como hace tanto tiempo…imaginó el día que se había fijado en Ginny la primera vez… como había sido tan tonto al no darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos…

- "Que sucede? Estas bien?", la voz de Ginny lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Nunca le había pasado esto… Realmente era un día especial, no había duda.

- "Si, claro… solo pensaba en…en la historia…", dijo Harry rápidamente.

- "No me haz contado, pero Ginny y Harry se aman, estoy segura…", dijo Ginny de pronto.

Harry se sorprendió. No podían ser coincidencias… no tantas. Ginny estaba recordando vagamente… casi estaba seguro.

- "Los protagonistas casi siempre acaban juntos…", dijo Ginny simplemente contestando a la pregunta que Harry no había hecho. El asintió en silencio.

Continuó. Llegó a la parte en donde Ginny había terminado con Dean, cómo Harry no sabía que decirle. Le contó sobre el espléndido día de la final de quiddich. Sobre como Harry tuvo que perdérsela por estar en detención…sobre como lo había decidido todo en un segundo cuando festejaba en la sala común… sobre como había besado a Ginny en presencia de todos los estudiantes…en fin, que habían terminado juntos.

- "Ves? Te lo dije!", reprochó Ginny cuando Harry le contó esto. Harry asintió. Probablemente no habían sido más que coincidencias después de todo…

Y así continuó contando cómo Harry había decidido terminar con ella por culpa de Lord Voldemort… como habían vuelto después… y finalmente… la batalla final contra Voldemort y la situación de Ginny. Al llegar a esta parte, Harry cerró los ojos. Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas. Ginny se le quedó viendo. También ella tenía los ojos llorosos. Realmente era una historia muy bonita.


	4. Capítulo 4: Mas allá de la memoria

**Capítulo 4**

- "De donde sacaste esa historia? Es preciosa…", preguntó Ginny. Afuera, el sol se estaba ocultando ya. Harry sintió desesperación al saber que la noche llegaría pronto y con ella el devastador sueño que acabaría con los recuerdos de Ginny… como pasaba todos los días desde hacía cuatro meses…

- "Yo sé que es una linda historia…", contestó Harry. Miró a los ojos de Ginny… le sorprendió descubrir una luz… un brillo extraño. Se veía tan diferente…sus ojos no estaban

opacos ni nublados… algo pasaba…

- "De donde sacaste esa historia?", preguntó Ginnu de nuevo, esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

- "La inventé… yo… yo… la inventé…", dijo Harry con tristeza. No quería herir a Ginny, no en estos momentos…

- "Quien eres tu?", preguntó Ginny sin poder evitar las lágrimas. Harry se quedó helado. Jamás había pasado esto… nunca habían llegado tan lejos.

- "Yo… yo soy tu asistente, el que te cuida", dijo Harry. No podía revelarle la verdad de golpe, no quería afectarla.

- "Ningún asistente te cuenta historias como esas…", contestó Ginny. "Ningún asistente está contigo todo el día…ningún asistente llora contigo…", dijo Ginny, quebrándosele la voz.

- "Yo no soy más que eso…", dijo Harry.

- "Quien soy yo, como me llamo?", preguntó Ginny. Harry se dio cuenta que no podía mentirle a esa pregunta. Mentir sería ofender su nombre.

- "Tu eres…eres…", Harry no se atrevía. Sabía lo que esa respuesta significaba.

- "No me mientas más, Harry… por favor… sólo ayúdame a recordar!", Ginny estalló en sollozos. Harry no lo podía creer. Lo había llamado "Harry"? Era verdad lo que había escuchado?

- "Harry, ayúdame por favor… no quiero olvidarte…no ahora…", suplicó Ginny sin dejar de llorar. Harry se acercó a ella. La abrazó. Lo había podido recordar, pero…¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Harry se sumió en un recuerdo que parecía tan lejano ahora...

---

Nevaba. Estaba muy frío. Pero a pesar de esto, dos figuras se movían por la nieve. Llegaron bajo un árbol y se sentaron.

- "Vamos Harry, que me quieres enseñar? Hace mucho frió!", dijo Ginny con las mejillas sonrosadas por el viento helado.

-"Te mueres de impaciencia, no es así?", dijo Harry sonriente.

- "Me muero de frío…brrrr", dijo Ginny dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ginny y Harry cumplían 3 meses ese día.

- "Quiero regalarte esto, Ginny, quiero que lo tengas.", dijo Harry entregándole un paquete envuelto en papel finamente decorado.

Ginny sonrió y comenzó a desenvolver el regalo. Parecía una cajita. De pronto se quedó inmóvil. No podía ser.

- "Harry, no puedes darme esto…", dijo Ginny sacando una desgastada pero hermosa cajita musical. Había pertenecido a la madre de Harry.

- "Yo quiero que la tengas, Ginny, además, es como si los dos la tuviéramos, no veo la diferencia", dijo Harry sonriente.

- "Harry, yo…no sé que decir!", dijo Ginny viéndolo con ternura. Esos ojos verdes que tan bien conocía le sonrieron. A pesar de conocerlo tan bien, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Era por eso que lo amaba. Que nunca lo pudo olvidar. El la hacia sentir diferente…

- "La llave para abrirla está en la cadena. Te lo puedes colgar al cuello…", dijo Harry señalándole una pequeña llavecita que colgaba de un collar.

Ginny la tomó entre sus manos. Tenía los ojos húmedos. Harry le estaba entregando uno des sus tesoros más preciados. En realidad le estaba confiando su pasado. Ella lo guardaría para siempre. Lo atesoraría como a su propio pasado. Para recordar siempre ese momento.. para recordar siempre a Harry…

- "Vamos! Abrela!", dijo Harry soplándose las manos y frotándoselas.

Ginny tomó la pequeña llave y la introdujo en la pequeña cerradura. Sonó un clic metálico y la tapa de la cajita se aflojó. Ginny la abrió lentamente. Casi inmediatamente salieron miles de pequeñas lucecitas que los envolvieron a los dos. Eran pequeñas chispas de colores brillantes.

- "Esa magia se la debemos a Hermione, y la idea a Ron!", dijo Harry feliz.

Ginny sonrió. Su mejor amiga, imposible olvidarla. Y su hermano, siempre buscando lo mejor para ella. Entonces una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar. Las lucecitas comenzaron a tintinear al son de la lenta y armoniosa melodía. El sonido era muy fino. Agudo y sin embargo tan agradable. Harry y Ginny se miraron en silencio. Ninguno rompía la magia del ambiente.

La música acabo, y entonces las lucecitas desaparecieron. Ginny abrazó a Harry.

- "Gracias por confiar tanto en mi, Harry… te amo", dijo Ginny. Harry sonrió y la besó. Un beso para guardar en la memoria. Un beso inolvidable.

---

Las manos de Ginny se movieron inconscientemente hacia la pequeña llave que pendía de su cuello. La agarró entre sus manos. Entonces su cara se iluminó. Volteó hacia la mesita de noche. Harry la veía absorto. Su sueño se estaba cumpliendo…ese sueño tan esperado y tan lejano al mismo tiempo…

Ginny tomó la cajita entre sus manos. Acercó la llave a la cajita. Sonó un clic metálico y la tapa se aflojó.

La abrió lentamente. Una hermosa melodía comenzó a sonar. Ginny le sonrió a Harry.

- "Ahora no hay lucecitas", dijo Ginny mirándolo con ternura. Harry sintió que se ahogaba. No estaba preparado para esto. Se quedó sin habla. Por un momento no pudo respirar y su corazón se detuvo.

- "Harry, como los extraño, Harry…como extraño a Herm y a Ron…Harry… mi familia…como pude olvidarlos…", Ginny estaba en un shock. Había recordado todo en esos momentos. La neblina que cubría su memoria por fin se había esfumado. Harry se estremeció. Después de tantos días muriendo por ella, por fin… ella había regresado con él. Se sintió feliz… tan feliz que una vez más no supo que decir.

- "Harry¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo?", Ginny preguntó mirándolo a los ojos. Ahora recordaba esos ojos verdes que siempre la había hecho sonrojarse y no pudo evitarlo de nuevo. El reconoció esa mirada que hacía que sintiera que las piernas le fallaban.

Y por primera vez estuvo seguro de la respuesta a una de sus preguntas.

- "Porque te amo Ginny. Jamás podría olvidarte. Jamás podría vivir lejos de ti, ni estar tranquilo sabiendo que tu sufres…", contestó Harry abrazando a Ginny.

- "Gracias, Harry, gracias por ayudarme a recordar. Gracias por quedarte conmigo y ayudarme…siempre te amaré… mucho más ahora", dijo Ginny. Los dos lloraban de felicidad. Jamás podrían recobrar a Hermione, a Ron o a su familia, pero ahora sabían que no existía el temor de olvidar todo en una noche y que a través de ellos la memoria de todos seguiría viva. Después de todo, un sentimiento como el que sentían ellos era algo difícil de olvidar aún en toda una vida.

Y es que su amor era un amor para recordar. Un amor más allá de la memoria.


End file.
